User talk:Piratehunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Recipes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Moderator guy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Elle Bee (help forum | blog) There are many..... complications with your post. You are one of RBX's greatest allies, why now would you wish to turn against him. You obviously know that I know your history with him, and yet, my interest is now piqued by this development. I will here you out, propose a location and I may or may not decide to use it. Respond quickly. Moderator guy 21:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) It is agreed then. Coordinate with me over this. When you and I both have a free moment, now for example, I will meet with you. Moderator guy 20:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I will be back soon. the maximum will be 30-45 minutes. Moderator guy 21:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I've not failed, my friend. I've accomplished my current goal with your help. You ARE Ccalen. Surprised that I know? HA! You fool! You are the failure here, not I. RoyboyX will burn and you with him. Your biggest mistake was removing all mentions of Piratehunter on Morboso's talk page, and then selling a different story to Tangible. I have you cornered and you will die! Moderator guy 23:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) What the fuck are you talking about? Buddy, you're a bit further than way off... And stop fucking using my name when regarding these issues: http://modvsroy.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hatchling . I can pretty damn well assure you I'm not Ccalen. In fact, I very blatantly explained to RoyboyX, I am having no part in this fucking nonsense. I'v helped him out too many goddamn times in the past, ask FL4. Even be that you do believe me to be Ccalen, it bears no relevance. And yes, you did fail. I sought to reveal your willingness to devote yourself to eliminating this threat, and you failed. I am sorry if you do not understand, that is not a thing I can assist in. If you reconsider my offer, I will give you one last chance to assist me. If not then I am afraid we are finished. Sorry to have bothered you. Piratehunter 00:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I warn you now, you have no authority over me. A single being does not stand a chance against me. If you want to have ANY chance of destroying RBX, you play by my rules. There is no doubt in my mind that you are Ccalen, even so! I will work with you, but remember, you are merely an insect under my might. Moderator guy 00:43, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Lmao, your logic is hilarious XD You are very full of yourself you know. I have no problem crushing you like the insect you refer to me as. Lol. My only means of restraint are my knowledge that you have no idea what you are doing. That and that you are so bent on convincing people such as RoyboyX, who is easy to manipulate as it is, into thinking you to be a plausible threat to anything really. You are indeed a very pathetic excuse for a despot which you are indeed obviously attempting in character. Not only that but frankly, I also would advise you to get a personal life, and cease the endless residing over your illusionary "cyber-empire". Oh! Let me guess, I'm just afraid of your might aren't I! And so I want you to please oh please stop! Before you crush me so insignificantly. Rofl. You are indeed a sight lol. Something I shall tell my children I believe, The Idiocracies of the Moron Moderator... a lovely ring if I do say so myself... Have fun in lala land my good sir, please, I insist. ;) Piratehunter 02:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) How right you are Piratehunter! RoyboyX is easy to manipulate! Whatever cyber-empire you make think I have is beyond my belief. I have a couple of comrades who feed me information about idiots like RBX. Then we take action! Arrogant, ignorant, argumentative, brats like RBX are the scourge of wikia! We are the exterminators. Maybe I will tell my children about the idiots who blew it out of proportion. Maybe I will tell my children what fun I've had screwing with you! None the less, RBX is an arrogant self-centered brat. He is obviously in a world of his own. Now you know why I've done this! Now you know why. Moderator guy 02:37, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Heh, you've certainly not been screwing with me. lol. I have no problem with your cause, hell I would assist if I were not busy with non-wiki things frequently, I cannot stand the little whiny brats you speak of. They whine and they get all pissy because things don't go the way they want. Boo-fucking-hoo. I can assure you, I share your causes enthusiasm. However my good sir, I do not agree with you. It is now that I will be civil, and I mean no offense. If indeed your group exists, and i hope it does, as it's purpose is certainly needed in today's world. However, I do not agree with you. You are honestly very conceited. :/ Again, no offense, I am merely trying to show you what many people appear, to my knowledge, to see. You speak so righteously about destroying people because they are brats, and such. Moderator, there should be no joy felt in destroying an individual's identity, aside from perhaps the minor feeling of ridding the internet of another whining coward. But even then,you should feel regret that you must even task yourself with such things. You should feel regret for what you do, yet hold it as a necessary evil if you will. I ask you for future cases, please consider this. I mean you no offense. I only seek to see what you do being performed at it's highest echelons of potential. Piratehunter 02:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) An interesting theory. I will think about it. If you have anything else to say, say it. But I think we are done here. Moderator guy 02:59, December 2, 2010 (UTC) We have been done here for some time now. It was your decision to continue, comrade. Piratehunter 05:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) RoyboyX will not be hounded anymore, I have many things to reconsider. Leave me now lest my failures be repeated over and over again within my cranium. Moderator guy 20:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Very well, I will be working to help his attitude to my best abilities if that gives you any peace of mind on the matter, as you certainly had just cause for eating him in my opinion. :P Good luck my friend. Piratehunter 20:36, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Relay this following message to RBX: The whole reason I chased you in the first place is because of your attitude towards others. You treat them as if they are nothing, insects oblivious to your right. But you are not right RBX, you are not. You have to respect others if they are to respect you. Your arrogance is astonishing, even to me. My wish is for you to have someone to watch you, to guide you on the path of respect. This is my wish. My final wish. Moderator guy 22:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't agree more. And sure thing. You ever require assistance on any other matters in your cause, feel free to contact me. I am very notorious for devouring the souls of the stupid. ;) Just as well, if I ever happen to cross any other examples of his attitude elsewhere, I'll give you a call. We both seek near-identical goals in this matter. I've no problem assisting as a contact. At any rate. Good luck. Piratehunter 23:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC)